op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The game of plunder intro
I do not own anything the game of pirates start 2 week’s before shanks came to windmill village Luffy 6 years old It was bad day for Luffy. His grandfather had thrown him in to the jungle for the 11th time And he was an hour’s walk to town, he then saw a small shiny thing in a tree. He walked over To the tree and saw a large chest with a knout in it and it read. '' '' Dear Luffy My name is dragon and well I am your father I left this chest so you can help me and achieve your You dreams. There are some things in the chest books for martial arts, swordsmen ship, gunnery, and Most importable a devil fruit called the gamer gamer no mi it is compatible with all devil fruits. My son you must remember I always love you. Dad. Luffy was beginning to cry tears of joy form knowing he had a father a cried out “daaaaad!” For the next to hour luffy had trained hard he then got out the devil fruit and disited to eat it. Luffy then ate one bit and said with a grossed out toen “ewwww! It taste like a rubber rock!” Luffy then saw a man in a blue tux with a cane and top hat. The man said “hello my name is g.m and I am the game master.” Luffy looked at the now name g.m with a confused look g.m sigh and said “look I am the man that is stuck with you so I will explain, the gamer gamer no mi lets you treat the game like a video game basically you have to play the game no mater watt, got it!” Luffy then heard a voice say Trophy unlocked:meting of the mind Trophy unlocked:father’s will Items unlocked: '''+2 book(S) on '''gunnery, martial arts, sword’s men ship. Bottomless bag Perk unlocked: like father, like son (luffy must have fined his fathers chest) (get’s a boines point in commander) Luffy was confused so the game master enplaned “that voice was the score keeper it manages the items perks and it can even manages your crew. But you must spend d.p (devil points) to every level. First one is free.” Luffy level 1-level 2 d.p 1 swords men .1 gunner .1 commander .2 Luffy chose to put the point in to commander. The voice then siad Perk unlocked: recruiting nob (you can now recruit a new member) ( must have a d.p in to cpmander) Over the next few hours he trained until his grandpa came and got him Luffy the thought. ‘what have I got my self in to.” as the two week's Luffy had meet shanks they were siting at Makino's bar with shanks trying fix the scar on shanks under Luffys left eye as Luffy was trying to get shanks to Luffy take Luffy with him on his next advancer. Luffy was tricked in to drinking milk by shanks as he said "HAHAHA, pirate do not drink milk!" "that was a dirty trick!" Luffy yelled but then the doors came in and it was a band of bandits. the bandits came and asked for some whiskey. as this happened Luffy heard g.m wipes to him "Luffy I am giving you a new trike use it on the bandits leader." skill on unlocked: observation ( lets you see the states of a enemy or ally) the score keeper said in a sing song manner he yoused it on the bandit leader. his sates were --name: Higume-- --bounty: 8,000,000 bel-- --HP-125/MP-95-- --skills: slash/mock-- --LEVEL 2-- --dropped times: demon hunting sword (can hurt people that have hurt others)(does 15 damage/bones 25 damage.) -- as Luffy looked at the states he frown, he then looked at the other bandits --bandits thugs-- --LEVEL 1-- --HP-85/MP-10-- --Skills-slash -- Luffy looked back at shanks only to see him on the floor as the bandits waked out of the bar. the crew started to chuckle and said "gee caption he got you good" even shackles did it Luffy annoyed by this looked to the side to see a devil fruit he used 'observation' on it and saw it was a hybrid. --gume gume and copy copy devil fruit hybrid (your body turns to rubber and can copy a persons devil fruit after they are beaten)-- Luffy started to eat the devil fruit it still tasted nasty shakes saw this and tried to get Luffy to spit it out then g.m came out scaring shanks in the proses as g.m then started to explain that Luffy has powers and thanes to g.m he can summon new crew members to be in his crew and some people to garbed his domain. but only when he is older. shanks was shocked that the boy was so powerful. shanks then said "come on every one lets have a party!" and so they did. it had been a few hours sins the party and Luffy was doing grate hehad gotten a few items from shanks and his crew hand items recued ' a set of pistols ' books on navigation, cooking and gunnery he read the books on cooking and leered recopies unlocked ' grilled shrimp (passive +25hp) ''' he got his skill up on gunnery to x2 and had unlocked '''navigation skill tree now at x2 he was wakening home but some thing hit him on the head and was now face down in the mud. it was the bandits and there leader. the mayor of the town was trying to pay off the bandits with money but shanks was all ready dealing with them a bandit threatened too cut his neck but he said "are you willing to you it and risk your life?" a bandit thug then realized that this was the pirate lord shanks higume was scared stiff and used a smock boom to escape with Luffy. (out at see) "this is perfect, no one looks for highway bandits out at sea." he then herd shanks swimming to his bout he tried to get away but he was stopped when he saw a giant see monster that looted like a eel. the monster was angry the bandits antics scared his hunt away and he was hungry. the monster ate higume in one bit and saw away. he hared the score keeper say trophy unlocked "the hand of fate" (player must let the see monster eat higume) pet unlocked eel: see monster wood player like to rename (has been renamed to fang) item unlocked: demon hunting sword level-3 level-4 (back at town) "so you are leaving?" Luffy asked "yes me and my crew have to go, oh and Luffy here" he put his lucky hat on Luffy's head and said I will leave this hat to you and give pack to me and in good condition after you become a grate pirate." shanks then got on his ship and left with Luffy smilleing. g.m then said "that is a good man that left you his grate thresher." Category:Fanfic Category:The game of plunder